If The Moon Fell Down Tonight
by listen-to-the-birdies-sing
Summary: Being in loves hard; Ezra and Aria found that out the hard way. Sneaking around and hiding their relationship wasn't good. But now she's graduated high-school and there's no need to hide! But when everything's so good, something has to go wrong; it's the way everything works. Rated M for a reason.


_**IF THE MOON FELL DOWN TONIGHT.**  
_

_THE ONLY CHAPTER THERE'S EVER BEEN; THE ONLY CHAPTER THERE WILL EVER BE:_

_EZRA P.O.V:__  
__  
_"How could I have been so stupid?!"

Ezra's alone in his apartment, and he's still abusing himself. Not only for today; but for what he's done every day since he met her.

He never should have gotten involved with her. He'd known that from the moment he first saw her; but even from the start, before he knew she was completely off-limits, it was like she was some kind of Goddess.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, that was for sure.

But he didn't know how he'd let it get so out of hand!

He'd kept his distance; he'd broken up with her; he'd done everything in his power to keep them from being together. But in the end, she was too much to resist and he was too weak to keep away from her.

"Why did I do this to her?!"

He can't stop himself from pacing. He can't help himself. That's what he did; when he was nervous he paced. Well he used to pace. She was usually around to help him calm down.

He doesn't hear the keys rattling on the other side of his front door to his apartment. He doesn't hear the door open or the light thud of her Converse shoes on the floor. He doesn't see her until she's right there, standing in front of him with a concerned look lighting up her features.

"Ezra?"

He blinks, keeping his eyes closed for a longer moment than he probably should, and when he opens them again he turns his head away so he doesn't have to look at her. "Aria, I-"

"You're pacing." she points out. She hasn't moved an inch since she stood in front of him.

From where they are, standing in the middle of the lounge room, her features are lighten up from the street lights outside.

"Yeah. I pace when-"

"No you don't," she shakes her head. "You don't pace."

He's glad that his voice doesn't sound as vulnerable as he's feeling, standing there having a conversation with her. "That's because you're usually around to calm me down. Tonight you're not."

"Tonight I'm the reason for your pacing." she says slowly, biting her lip and nodding, more to herself than him.

He can't believe how much he loves this girl. This beautiful, wonderful, smart, crazy girl.

_ARIA P.O.V:_

I know I've hurt him. I know that he's pain is unimaginable. But he doesn't understand that just because I haven't said anything, it doesn't mean that I'm not giving him what he wants.

"You're not the reason I'm pacing." he says, just as slowly as I had.

I can't believe it. Even when I've made him feel so, he's still trying to make me feel better. "Yes I am. Don't lie to me, Ezra."

His eyes give him away, even though he tries to change the subject, and I bite my lip again. "How was the rest of your night?"

I look at the clock on his wall; 2AM. No wonder mum looked at me like I was crazy when I told her where I was going. She'd asked me what I was going to tell him. I didn't tell her anything, because at that time, I hadn't known what I was going to say.

"I went home … I spent time with my mum-"

He cuts me off. "And I'm guessing she knows what our situation is?"

I sigh and look down at the ground. Of course she does! Whether we've had our downs or not, she's still my mother. "Ezra; you have to understand. When you asked me, I needed time to think. I needed time."

His eyes are asking me why I needed time. His eyes are asking me...

"I'm in love with you, Ezra. I love you so much. And just because I needed time, it doesn't mean I love you any less than I did _before_. It just means I had to figure some things out in my life. If the moon fell down tonight – there'd be nothing to worry about because you make the whole world shine."

I was hoping he got the fact I was trying to lighten the mood with the song reference. But nope.

He's avoiding my eyes, obviously trying to figure some of his own things out, and I put my hands up so my thumbs are stroking his cheeks.

"I just don't want to lose you." he murmurs. "You've become- you're a part of me. One of the most vital parts. You keep me breathing."

I don't know if he'll take it now; but I have to try. I have to get him to accept it."Yes."

"Yes?"

I lick my lips and take a deep breath. "Yes … yes I'll marry you."

He lets out an excited yell and puts his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me in the air, around and around again, as if I weighed nothing to him.

Like always, when I put my lips up to his, the electricity that shoots between us is enough to make me wrap my arms around his neck.

He puts my feet down on the floor and my arms wind their way around his neck, while he tries to pull my body, that's flush up against him, closer to his.

Our tongues clash together and his hand slides down to my thighs, pulling me so I can wrap my legs around his waist and – for once – be taller than him.

"Aria-" he groans slowly, when we stop making-out to catch our breaths.

The tone in his voice is unmistakable and I push my lips back to meet his, kissing him for what feels like forever but I know for a fact that's it's only a good few minutes.

When he pulls back for the second time, I can feel what I'm doing to him from where I'm positioned on his body and he bites his bottom lip; making more hormones wash over me like a tidal wave. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper.

I don't know where we're going when we start kissing again, but I can feel him starting to walk and then he's turning around and sitting. Sitting on his big beautiful bed where we made love for the first time. It feels so long ago.

He takes his lips away from mine, and pulls his hands from my waist, his eyes never leaving mine as he finds the hem of my shirt and pulls it up.

I do the same for him; pulling his shirt up and throwing it over my shoulder, but with a lot less patience and grace than he had. It's always been like this.

He somehow moves so I'm laying beneath him on the bed, and a seductive smirk forms on his lips as he undoes the top bottom of my jeans, leaving the zipper fully done. He's obviously going to play this bit for bit, and I'm willing to play my part.

Instead of waiting for my next turn, I undo his zip, too, and watch as his smile alters for a second when my hand gets close to his … business.

He doesn't bother waiting, either, and soon my jeans end up on the floor with the rest of our clothing. I bite my lip as I pull down his pants with my feet, and he pulls off the end of them so they fall to the floor.

While he's crawling over me, I crawl back so my head is actually on the pillows and not in the middle of the bed, and I can't help but smile as he lowers himself so he's on top of me, but keeps his weight off me with his arms which are on either side of my head.

"Oh, dear, you have far too many clothes on for my liking." he whispers against my mouth, tugging my bottom lip with his teeth after he's done speaking.

The groan that leaves my lips makes him give me his smile; the smile that lights up his eyes and shows that he's pleased with himself, as well as makes him let go of my lip. "Well, I'm sure you can take care of that, can't you?"

His eyes light up even farther, if that's possible, and he pushes up into me, the friction of our underwear rubbing together. I put my hands on his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades and close my eyes as his lips find my neck. "Underwear. Off. Now."

And he does what I say. My breath catches in my throat as he does what I told him; removing both mine and his underwear as well as my bra. This has to be the most erotic moment I've ever had in my entire life. Sure, Ezra and I have had sex before; he was my first time and I'm glad it was with him. But it's different now that we're engaged.

And then it happens. I feel him inside of me and I gasp, my lips taking the form of an 'o' as he oozes out of me and then pushes again.

In my mind I keep thinking the same thing over and over again; _Holy shit this feels good. Oh my God. We should have sex more often_.

The groan that leaves his lips tells me he feels the exact same way, and then he's pushing into me again. Forgetting about his weight, which I can't feel to start with because of how excited I am. Not only for the wedding, but to spend the rest of my life with him, his hands move over so our fingers are intwined and he gives them a hard squeeze.

"I'll never stop loving you, Aria."


End file.
